Pushing Daises (Continued)
by C.C. Red
Summary: 3 years after Chuck leaves him to follow her father and begin her life out in the big world, Ned, The Pie Maker, has finally found someone to love. However, he has been able to hide his gift from her for almost a year. Not only that, but Chuck comes back after starting a new life on her own. How will the new couple survive and what does the future hold for them?
1. The Secret

Chapter One

The Sceret

It has been three years since we last saw The Pie Maker and his childhood sweetheart, Chuck. Whose father had driven off into the cold winter night, in the hopes that Chuck would follow him and leave Ned to live the life she should be able to live out in the world. Unfortunately for Ned, Charles Charles' plan to get his daughter to follow him and leave him worked. Being left all alone in the world by the one he loved, again Ned grew more protected and guarded then he had ever been before. Until meeting a young dancer by the name of Phoebe Rose.

Phoebe Rose was able to bring Ned out of his shell, by being bubbly and outgoing, much like Chuck had been. She was tall for a young lady, however still very small compared to Ned. Her soft and comforting voice allowed her to form a close relationship with Ned after Chuck had left his heart shattered, as she began helping him repair his broken heart. Her dark blue eyes seemed to reflect the night sky and her long blonde hair reminded Ned of the sand one would find on the beach. However, Ned will always remember the way she smelled of roses, even after a long day of teaching classes or helping him in The Pie Hole kitchen all day.

The two had met at The Pie Hole six months after Chuck had left to follow her father, and since Ned was not looking to be with anyone after Chuck had left, he had not taken notice to her at first, although she had noticed him. Even managing to hit things off with Emerson Cod, private eye, and the young waitress at The Pie Hole, Olive Snook. It wasn't until a few weeks later that Ned finally noticed Phoebe, while she was sharing some pie and conversation with Emerson. Finding out more about her from Olive after she left that day. When Phoebe came into The Pie Hole a few days later Ned decided to take one last chance at love and struck up a conversation with the young dancer. Which ended up lasting until late that evening. The couple went on to share many nights like this until Phoebe grew tired of waiting and asked Ned on a proper date outside of the pie shaped building.

After almost a year of dating the couple decided to move in with each other and have been living together for a little longer than a year. Of course Phoebe had noticed a few odd things while living with Ned. Such as Ned never touched his dog, Digby, that he had a habit of announcing when he was passing through doorways, and he had bells on his house slippers. Ned explained these as being allergic to the dog, its a habit from working in The Pie Hole for so many years, and he liked the bells. Ned had done everything in his power to make sure that Phoebe did not find out about his ability to wake the dead, even if only for a minute. Ned finally felt normal, as if he could have a normal life.

Much like Ned, Phoebe owned a business of her own, teaching dance lessons to children and teenagers. Ned helped to make ends meet by helping Emerson Cod solve murders and splitting the rewards between the two of them, as he had before he had brought Chuck back to life. However, after being with Phoebe for over a year, Ned felt it was time to stop keeping this secret from the woman he loved but had been having trouble thinking of the right way to tell her.

"Hello, earth to Ned."

Ned is brought out of his deep thought by Olive Snook waving a hand in front of his face. He had stopped in the middle of making a few pies for the shop.

"Huh.. what?"

"What do you think?"

"Think of what?"

Olive sighs a little annoyed.

"Of having Strawberry Guava Pie as today's special?"

"Strawberry Guava pie?"

"Yes, Strawberry Guava."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Olive sighs and shakes her head, before turning on her heels to leave the kitchen. As she gets to the door frame Ned calls out to her.

"Hey Olive?"

"Yes?"

She turns back toward Ned.

"Have you ever had something that you wanted to tell someone but it may ruin everything that you built your relationship on, and could destroy the whole relationship?"

Olive looks at Ned a little confused before gasping.

"Oh my god is this about Chuck? Have you been seeing Chuck behind Phoebe's back!?"

The tiny waitress begins to get defensive of her long time friend.

Ned shakes his head.

"No no, it's just something about me that not a lot of people know and I don't know how to tell her."

"Don't worry, Ned. Phoebe loves you and nothing is going to change that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

She turns on her heels once more and walks into the sitting area of the diner.

Ned sighs and spends the rest of the day thinking about how to tell Phoebe about his gift, or if he should even tell her. When he arrives back in the apartment above The Pie Hole, Phoebe is already there cooking dinner. Rather then shouting, 'Honey, I'm home,' as he normally does, he slides off his shoes and walks in to the kitchen doorway. Seeing Phoebe, facing the oven, which is on the opposite wall, cooking what smells like the Salmon Cakes she makes quite often. He waits for a few minutes before walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning down slightly and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Smells good."

Phoebe jumps slightly, being a little surprised by Ned coming up behind her, since she can normally hear him, due to the bells on his slippers.

"Jesus, don't scare me like that."

Ned chuckles softly and he pulls away slightly, after kissing the top of Phoebe's head.

"Sorry, you just looked so beautiful. I couldn't help myself. Do you need any help?"

Phoebe laughs softly and shakes her head, putting the finishing touches on the Salmon Cakes.

"No, but if you could help get the table set that would be great."

She smiles over her shoulder to Ned as he nods, leaning in to kiss Phoebe softly, before moving to get things out for dinner.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

It doesn't take more then 10 minutes for Phoebe to finish making dinner and the table to be set. The two of them sit down at the table in the small what could barely be considered a dining area, just outside the kitchen door and right next to the living room. Ned seems to be more quiet then normal, which is saying a lot for him, and Phoebe takes notice of his zoning in and out, as the two enjoy their dinner.

"Is everything alright?"

Ned shakes his head, coming back to his senses after zoning off.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, just a long day in the shop."

Phoebe nods and smiles softly at him, understanding the stress of owning one's own business.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

"It's alright. Anyway, how were things at the studio today?"

"Good... Slow... I'm thinking about adding a class for some of the older girls to get into more advance dancing."

"Would you be able to afford to do that?"

"Here in about a month i'll be able to, if no one else leaves. But at the rate the girls are leaving after they've learned the basics, I can't really afford not to. I think I'm going to cut down on the number of beginners classes and replace them with some advance classes."

"Sounds like a good idea. That way you don't have to pay your teachers for any extra hours right away. At least until you know if it's gonna work."

"Yeah, but I'll need to offer a different pay rate, since they'll be teaching more difficult routines and moves, plus the session will probably need to be longer then a few weeks to get all the skills in it."

"You'll figure it out. You always do."

Phoebe nods as the two finish up their dinner of Salmon Cakes and salad, before cleaning up. However, it isn't long before Ned cannot hold back the thoughts that have been running around in his head all day.

"You love me, right? And nothing would ever change that?"

Phoebe laughs softly, thinking Ned is just being self conscious, again.

"Yes, of course I love you, and no, nothing will change that. Where is this coming from?"

Ned sighs.

"There's something I need to tell you. And I've been meaning to tell you for a long time."

"Like what? I mean you've been in jail after being framed for a murder, you've almost been killed out on cases with Emerson, and you fought a man who was missing an arm, after taking his fake arm, while trying to catch him. What else could there be? What? Did an ex call to tell you you're a father?"

While she says this jokingly, this had always been a fear of Phoebe's. She could not shake the idea that Charlotte 'Chuck' Charles had left after learning she was pregnant with Ned's child.

Ned shakes his head and laughs, knowing that there was no way on Earth that was possible.

"No, there is no child."

Ned stops and takes a deep breath, becoming very serious and concerned.

"Do you ever wonder how Emerson and I get the information we do when we're working a case?"

Phoebe shrugs her shoulders and looks at Ned, growing more and more confused.

"No? You two have solved hundreds of cases. Clearly you're just good at your jobs."

"Well, that's not exactly all of it."

"What do you mean? You aren't involved in organized crime are you!?"

Ned looks at Phoebe shocked.

"No no no, that's not it at all."

Phoebe sighs, relieved.

"Oh, thank god."

"No, I uh... have a gift... I can touch something that's dead and bring it back to life. But i have to touch it again in less than a minute or something else has to die in its place, and once I touch it a second time it goes back to being dead, forever."

Phoebe starts to laugh, thinking this is some kind of joke, or test.

"That's funny."

Ned stays stone faced, very serious. As Phoebe notices this look she stops laughing.

"Oh... you're serious."

She walks up to Ned and places her hand on his forehead, then moving it down to his cheek, as if checking for a fever.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine. I'm not joking and I'm not crazy. Here, I'll show you."

Ned goes into the kitchen and picks up one of the potted plants that had died in the window seal. Walking back into the living room area, to Phoebe, before touching the plant, bringing it back to life. Even causing it to bloom. Touching it again a few moments later, so that nothing else dies. Phoebe looks up to Ned shocked and extremely surprised. Stunned, unable to speak for a few minutes. These minutes feel like hours to Ned, who is waiting to hear that Phoebe would be there to pick up her things in the morning and would be gone after that. But to his surprise he finds himself receiving a soft kiss.

"So you can bring things back to life. That's a good thing, right? Giving something a second chance at life."

"Except if it stays alive for more than a minute something else has to take its place."

Phoebe nods and thinks for a moment.

"Is that why you don't touch Digby?"

Ned nods.

"Yeah, he was the first thing I brought back to life to stay."

"The first thing? What else is there?"

Ned cringes, sitting the plant down onto the table before putting his hands into his pockets.

"Most of the fruit I use in the shop. My ex. Chuck, and her father."

Phoebe shakes her head and looks at him surprised, as Ned continues.

"But had I not brought Chuck's father back, I would be dead right now. The man who took her father's place was going to shoot Chuck and I, but she tricked me into keeping him alive. I thought I touched him again and killed him, but she put her glove on his hand and I couldn't tell in the dark. Chuck was my first love and I thought she was my only love. Until I met you. Now I know that I was meant to be with you."

Phoebe nods slightly and takes a deep breath.

"Okay, I need to sleep on this and process it. And then we can talk about it in the morning."

Ned nods.

"I understand, it's a lot to take in. I'll sleep on the couch tonight if you want me to."

Phoebe chuckles softly and shakes her head.

"No, I want you to sleep in our bed, with me. That's what we normally do, so that's what we are going to do."

Ned nods and smiles softly at Phoebe, before glancing down, bashfully.

"Okay."

Phoebe turns and walks into the bedroom, it being rather late since the two of them ate after Ned closed up the shop, calling back to Ned in the living room.

"I still love you and I'm not going anywhere. So don't worry about that."


	2. Adjusting

Chapter Two

Adjusting

The next morning The Pie Maker woke before his darling Phoebe and decided to treat her to a nice breakfast, before the two of them talked about what Ned had revealed the night before. While Phoebe seemed to be taking the news, that The Pie Maker could bring things back to life with a single touch, well. It was hard to tell what she really thought, until after what The Pie Maker had said could really have a chance to sink in.

As Ned finishes up the simple breakfast of toast and eggs, he can hear Phoebe yawn behind him, as she steps into the kitchen. When he turns to her, smiling, she is still in her pajamas.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Phoebe smiles back as she rubs her eyes.

"Good morning. You know you didn't have to make breakfast."

Ned shrugs as he places the eggs and toast on to two plates.

"It's okay. I enjoy cooking. Plus you make breakfast every morning, so after the shock I gave you last night I felt like I owed you a nice breakfast."

"Honey, you don't owe me anything. I mean other than maybe an explanation of why you kept a secret from me since we started seeing each other."

Ned sighs softly as he sits the plates onto the table, along with two cups of coffee, before sitting across from Phoebe.

"You're absolutely right. I shouldn't have kept this from you. I just wanted to be normal."

Phoebe laughs softly.

"Ned you are not normal. You are better than that, and the fact you have a gift that allows you to bring closure to families of murder victims and give them justice is even better. Most people would avoid using that gift at all costs, but you've found something to do with it, that's truly good."

Ned nods as he looks up from his plate to Phoebe, sheepishly.

"So you aren't mad that I kept this from you."

"I didn't say that. I am a little aggravated that you waited this long to tell me. But I do understand why you did."

"And I do have to ask that you don't tell anyone else."

"Who else knows?"

"Only Emerson. But he found out because I caught a robber he was chasing. When the guy fell off the roof he bounced off the dumpster he landed on and basically flow into me."

Phoebe nods and looks down at the plate of food in front of her. While she isn't very hungry she does eat a bit of the food.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry to rush your thought process on this issue, but are you okay with all this?"

Phoebe nods, looking back to Ned.

"I will be. Eventually. I still need a little time to process it, but I don't think that it will be a problem. There is no reason for it to be."

Ned nods and finishes up his meal and starts cleaning up his things.

"I need to get to the shop to help Olive open. Are you still up for helping out today?"

"Of course, I always help you on Wednesdays. All the classes are covered this evening so we're all set."

Ned kisses Phoebe on the head as he exits the kitchen after putting the dishes in the sink, as he heads out to the shop.

"Good. I will see you later. I love you.

"I love you too."

Phoebe doesn't eat much more before cleaning up her things and starting on the dishes from that mornings breakfast, before heading down to The Pie Hole to help with the shop. Even though she just helps to make some pies that will be frozen before they are cooked and served in the following days or that weekend. Either way, Phoebe was always more than happy to help with the shop. Ned had tried to help with the studio, sadly that experience ended with Ned being covered in drywall dust, after the piece he was hanging fell on top of him.

When Phoebe got down to the shop there was only a few older people their enjoying their morning coffee and reading that morning's paper. She could see Ned in the back of the shop rolling out some dough. When Phoebe walks into the kitchen area Ned glances up momentarily, focused on the pie he is working on.

"Hey, You're down sooner than I thought you would be."

He stands up straight dusting his hands off.

"I figured the sooner we got started the more pies we could get done."

"Very true. I like your thinking."

Ned smiles and places his hands on Phoebe's hips, as she walks up to him. Giving her a quick kiss before the two get started on a what should be a long day of pie making.

As the morning goes on and the two continue to make and freeze a couple dozen pies, that will be used during the busy weekend hours, while Olive works the floor of The Pie Hole. However, what should be a peace afternoon is broken a few hours in, by Emerson rushing into the pie shop, looking for Ned. Ned takes notice to Emerson's clearly stressed behavior.

"Emerson, what is it?"

"We have a case and there is a time crunch on it if we want the reward."

Phoebe looks over at Emerson, from the fridge, as he is now in the doorway to the kitchen.

"If you two are working on a case I want to come with you two."

Emerson looks at Ned a little annoyed.

"Did you tell her?"

Ned smiles and cringes.

"Maybe."

"What maybe, you either told her or you didn't."

"Yes, I told her, but it was time for her to know. But no you cannot come on the case with us."

Ned shakes his head as he looks over at Phoebe, taking off his apron.

"And why not?"

"It's dangerous?"

Emerson rolls his eyes.

"Is that a statement or a question."

"It's dangerous."

"And I'll have you there to protect me if need be. But I don't think I will."

"First dead girl now her. You clearly have a type. A type that likes to get on my nerves."

Emerson turns and exits the shop as Ned and Phoebe follow. Ned sighs, clearly unhappy that Phoebe determination to go.

"Really Phoebe you can't go."

Phoebe looks around and sighs, before speaking in a hushed tone.

"Ned, I just learned that you can bring people back to life. Not only that, but that you brought an ex girlfriend back as well. The only way I am going to be able to understand this, is to see how it works. That, and from what I've heard in the past five minutes Chuck went on cases with you."

Ned sighs and nods.

"Okay, but if there is any sign of trouble or danger you leave right away. Okay?"

"Okay, fine, deal."

Ned knows that this agreement won't stick. Phoebe was too stubborn to leave Ned alone in a dangerous situation, but this at least made him feel a little better for the time being.


End file.
